Tainted
by Hinata888
Summary: I'm a sick, sick person. I can't believe I did what I did. I'll never forgive myself. Never. AU AkuRoku Rated M for future lemons/rape and cursing
1. Worst Birthday Ever

_**EDIT:** This chapter has been changed in order to make it better. It was annoying me at how awful it was, especially with this story's potential. Yes, I am back, even if for a little bit. Did you miss me? I've gotten much better, I promise you. Enjoy!_

_~Hinata_

* * *

My 16th birthday was supposed to be something wonderful. It was supposed to be awesome! Sweet 16, right? Well, that's what I thought, anyway. I had my whole birthday party plans planned out. I was going to invite my friends Marluxia, Zexion, Larxene, and Demyx over and we would hang out in my room and play video games. After that, we would go to the movies and watch the latest horror movie. Then we would come back to the house and eat a bunch of cake and shit. And finally, when my mom went to bed, we'd sneak out of the house and use our fake I.D.s to buy us cigarrettes. We'd go to the park and smoke and play on the swings with no friggin adults to tell us what to do.

That's no where near how my birthday actually went, though. I woke up at 8 in the morning and got ready to start my day on a beautiful summer morning. AKA: My Birthday. After getting dressed, I walked down stairs and into the kitchen and smelt the wonderful smell of my mom's cooking. She was making my favorite: french toast.

"Good morning, sweetie." She said cheerfully as I sat down at the table. "Happy Birthday." She put a big present box down on the table in front of me and I already knew what it was. A PS3. I secretely saw it hiding in her closet a couple months back.

"Thanks, mom." I said while opening it to reveal exactly what I knew it was. A game also came with it. Grand Theft Auto IV: Episodes from Liberty City. That game was awesome!

"So," My mom said as she continued to make breakfast. The breakfast was big enough for 4 people instead of two like me and my mom. "I'm going to leave for the airport in a little bit. I'd like for you to not eat until I get back. I won't be gone long, okay?"

"Wait," I was confused. "Why are you going to the airport? What's going on?"

"Well," She started as she took her apron off. "Remember my friend, Cassandra? Well, she's coming into town today and I said that she could come and stay with us for a couple of days. She has a son now, you know? So, I was kinda wondering if-"

"No." I said simply well getting off my chair and taking my presents up to my room.

"Why not?" She whined as she followed me to the bottom of the stairs. "It's just for tonight, mainly. Her and I want to go out for a bit tonight."

"Mom," I sighed while turning to face her. "You really expect me to want to watch a little brat on the day that's most important to me?"

"Well..."

"No. That's final. I will not do it. Find someone else to watch the brat."

"I already told her that you would be happy to, so you're doing it." She was angry, and my mom is scary when she's angry.

"Fine, but why do you have to ruin everything for me?" I glared at her before going up to my room and slamming the door. I turned my music up loudly on the stereo system in my room. The song playing was "I'm Made of Wax Larry, What Are You Made Of?" By A Day To Remember. I put all the cords together and started up my PS3 and started playing my new game. At least I had my new game system to cheer me up.

After playing video games for a while, I got bored and turned it off and plopped down on my bed. My room was plain. There were a few band posters here and there but mainly it was boring. Very clean and boring. I heard a knock on my window and turned to see Demyx hanging from the tree branch by my window.

Opening the window, I asked, "What are you doing here, Dem?"

"I wanted to see the birthday boy." He said before climbing in. He plopped down on my bed and noticed the PS3. "Hey! Cool! A PS3! What games do you have?"

"Just one right now." I replied as Demyx turned the system on.

"Cool," He said. "Where's your mom at?" Demyx was my best friend in the whole world. We grew up together and everything. He was the only one I could really trust with almost everything.

"She went to the airport."

"What? Why?" He started playing Grand Theft Auto.

"She said her friend was coming into town and they're going to stay a few days here. She has a son and I have to babysit the brat while they go out tonight."

"Oh, bummer. If you want, I could stay here with you and help you watch the kid. How old is he?"

"I don't know. I forgot to ask."

Just then we heard the door open and a little kid scream happily.

"Probably very little." We said at the same time. Demyx paused his game and followed me down stairs to greet them. When we walked into the kitchen, mom was already heating up the food while this lady sat at the table with a little boy in her lap. He screamed excitedly when we walked in.

"Hi!" He yelled while sliding off of his mom's lap. "You have weird hair!" He squealed while pointing up at my hair. My hair was bright red. I didn't think it was weird. My mom's hair was about the same, just more faded.

"Uh...Thanks...?" I said, not really sure of what I should say to the kid. I didn't have any brothers or sisters so I really didn't know how to act around children.

"Roxas, don't be rude!" His mom said while pulling him back over to her. He had big blue eyes and short blonde spikey hair. His skin was pale and fair and he was really tiny.

"But it's true!" He whined when his mom made him sit back in her lap.

"Wow," She said when she looked up at me. "He really grew up. I remember him when he was Roxas' age." Which was 4 years old. I barely remembered her but I pretended like I did.

"Mom," I said while turning towards my mom. "I'm going to hang out with Demyx for a while, 'kay?"

"No," She started in a voice that pissed me off. "After we eat breakfast, Casandra and I are going to go out for a while. You just have to watch him for a few hours. We won't be long."

"Are you serious?" I sighed while face-palming.

"C'mon Axel," Demyx said while patting me on the back. "It shouldn't be that hard."

Two hours later and I was already annoyed with the whole babysitting bullshit. Roxas wanted to play with my PS3 and I told him no so he went off on a rampage and kicked me in the shin. I was about ready to kick his ass. He was lucky that he was a little kid. Very, very lucky.

"I can't stand this anymore!" I yelled out in annoyance. Roxas had just broke my ipod by throwing it in the toilet. Man, I was pissed!

"Axel, you need to calm down." Demyx said while patting me on the shoulder. "It could be worse."

"Worse?!" That totally made me explode." "Worse?! How could this be worse? Huh? Tell me, Demyx. I'm about to throw that fucking kid out of the window!"

"What does "fuck" mean?" Roxas said while walking into the kitchen and looking up at me with those big innocent eyes.

"Great!" I shouted. "Now I'm gonna get in even more trouble for teaching the kid how to cuss!"

"It doesn't mean anything." Demyx said while gently pushing Roxas out into the living room. "I'll put in Monsters Vs. Aliens for you, okay?"

"Okay!" Roxas agreed happily. A few minutes later, Demyx walked back into the kitchen and went to get a coke from the fridge.

"Want a sandwich?" I asked as I brought out the ingredients for a ham sandwhich. I didn't get the response I was expecting, though. When I turned to face Demyx, I was met with soft lips against mine. It was sweet, but also awkward to the point where it freaked me out a little.

"What the hell?" I questioned when he pulled away. "What's wrong with you, Dem?"

Demyx seemed to stare at me for a moment and I couldn't tell if he was being serious or if he was just joking around like he usually does. Once he grinned, I could tell he was just being dumb. "It was just to take your mind off of the kid." He said with a laugh. "You think that was serious? Dude, we're friends!" He was cracking up at this point. I was seriously about to slap him.

"That just made me even more pissed off." I said before turning back to make my sandwich. "Just for that, you ain't getting a sandwich."

"Aww!" Demyx pouted. "But I wants a sammich!"

"You're starting to sound like the brat." I sighed. I ended up making him a sandwich anyways.

"I want one." Roxas said. We turned to see him standing in the kitchen.

"How long have you been there?" I asked while I got more bread out for another sandwich.

"Since Demyx kissed you." He said simply. I almost spat out the sandwich in my mouth.

"You-You saw that?!" I asked as I turned to face the kid again. I could feel my face turn red. Great, now Roxas was probably going to tell my mom about it and she'd freak and never let me and Demyx hang out again.

"Yeah. I know that people only kiss when they're in love too." He stated as if he was the smartest kid in the whole world. "So that means that you and Demyx are in love. Is Demyx a girl...? Or are you...? 'Cuz I know for a fact that two boys can't be in love. That's just wrong. My mommy said so."

"Do you ever shut up?" I said while face-palming yet again. "We're not in love or anything. It was an accident so you better not tell my mom or your mom. I'm serious, okay?"

"What's in it for me?" He asked with a smirk on his cute little baby face. God, this kid was smart.

"A sandwich." I replied as I continued to make his sandwich.

"You'd have to make me one anyways." Roxas said. "I want a kiss too." That time, Demyx was the one to spit out his food.

"What?!" I questioned in more disbelief. This kid had to be joking!

"You heard me. I want one too. I want to know what it's like." For a four year old, this kid was pretty damn clever.

"Look," I said while bending down to get to eye-level with Roxas. "You don't want a kiss from me. You'd probably want to ask someone more...your age."

"Kiss me or else I'll tell!" He sang out in a mocking way.

"This is so embarrassing..." I muttered.

"Just do it. It's like kissing a family member. It's nothing really big." Demyx said while chugging down another coke.

I sighed and gave him a tiny peck on the lips, pretending as if he was my little brother (that I never wanted or had, for that matter). "There. Happy?"

"That was boring." Roxas said after a moment, crossing his arms. "I don't understand why grownups like that kind of thing so much."

"You're not a grownup, kid, and be glad you aren't. It's not all fun and games." Even though I wasn't a grownup, I would kill to be Roxas' age again. Being sixteen was already taking a toll on me and it hadn't even been one day.

"You're just a big poopy head!" Roxas yelled before going into the living room to finish his movie. I had Demyx bring him his sandwich because I couldn't stand to be near the brat any longer.

* * *

**_EDIT:_**_ See, if you read this chapter before. Not much has changed, except for the fact that Roxas tries to kiss Axel again. I thought that was way too much, especially with a four year old, so I just made it a family kiss because I felt like a creep. o.o Now, onward to edit chapter 2!_

_~Hinata_


	2. Axie

_**EDIT:** Hey, guys! Here's the second chapter re-done! What I added in this one was Larxene, and I changed what Roxas demanded of Axel in the store. Instead of demanding a kiss, I decided blackmailing would be better. Because little kids are tattle-tales and that's what they do, right? Anyhow, enjoy!_

_~Hinata_

* * *

The next day, the brat didn't even bother to talk to me. Which was fine by me, mind you. I really didn't care. I didn't like to talk to little babies anyway. I didn't care. Not one bit.

"Axel?" My mom called from downstairs as I laid on my bed and listened to some music on my stereo. "Axel! Come down here right now!"

I sighed and slid off my bed and walked out of my room. "What is it?"

"I want you to take Roxas to the park. He wants to go play outside."

"Why can't he just go and play by himself?"

"Axel! Don't be rude! Now get down here and take him to the park." I groaned and walked slowly down the stairs as if I was recieving a death sentence. When I got to the bottom, Roxas had a blue ball and was ready to go.

"Let's go, Axie." He said with a mischevious grin.

"Don't call me that, you little shit." I grunted as I walked outside with Roxas following me.

"You don't like me that much, do you?" He asked with fake innocence.

"What ever gave you that idea?" I asked, my sarcasm clearly showing. "Anyway, when are you going back home?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, back to where you live, wherever that was."

"Oh," He said, bouncing the ball as we walked, "My mom's thinking about moving down here. Your mom and my mom are going to look for a house today while you take me to the park."

I stopped walking and turned to face Roxas, "You've got to be kidding me."

"What do you mean?" He asked with a smirk. He knew what I meant.

"Just...You know what? Nevermind. Let's just go to the park." I didn't want to waste any more time talking to him.

The park was completely empty and small, like usual. There were two blue swings on a small swing set, a slide, and a small hill that you can roll down or ride your bike down.

"This is stupid." Roxas said while throwing his ball up at the hill.

"It usually is." I replied simply while sitting on one of the swings.

"Play with me." He ordered with his little hands on his hips.

I let out a sigh and got off the swing to retrieve the ball. When I got back, Roxas was laying down on the grass and staring up at the white clouds in the sky. "Hey," I said, trying to get his attention. "I got your ball back."

"Have you ever wondered why the sky is blue?" Roxas asked as he sat up but not taking his eyes off of the sky.

"Uh...No, and I don't really care."

"Hey, Axie!" A very obnoxious voice called out. I turned to see Demyx, Larxene, and Marluxia walking towards me. I let out a sigh. I just knew that Marluxia and Larxene were going to make fun of me for having to drag this little twerp around.

"Aww!" Maluxia squealed, his pink hair bouncing from side to side as he walked towards Roxas. "He's so cute! What's his name?"

"Roxas," Roxas answered. "And I'm not cute! I'm a boy...Unlike you." Marluxia's face went from all happy to pissed off in a matter of seconds.

Larxene let out a shrill laugh that could break eardrums, and poked Marluxia's cheek. "He told you, Marley. You do look kind of feminine."

"I am not a girl!" He yelled as he wiggled a rose in front of Roxas' face as if to kill him with it. With that, he turned to look at Larxene. "At least I don't look manly." She glared at him with that, but had nothing to say. Everyone, including myself, knew that Larxene did look more on the boyish side.

"C'mon, Roxas. We need to go." I said while grabbing his hand and dragging him off.

"But we just got here!" He protested while trying to break free from my grasp.

"Yeah," Demyx agreed. "Why don't we all hang out. It's okay if the kid comes along." The thing was, I didn't want Roxas to follow us around. It was embarrassing enough to walk around alone with him. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to walk around with my friends and having Roxas follow behind. I didn't want to make Demyx and Marluxia think I was scared to be around a child, so I shamefully nodded my head.

"Yeah, sure...Whatever..." I muttered while looking down at the ground with all my anger boiling up inside. My life totally sucked.

Kids were usually big tattle tales. I knew that for sure. There was this kid who always told on me in school when we were little. And, if you haven't guessed it, it was Demyx. He became my friend after I beat him up for telling on me. Kinda funny. Anyway, I didn't want Roxas to go tell my mom that I smoked and drank. That would be big trouble for me.

"So, where we gonna go?" Roxas asked while staring up at Demyx with his big, adorable, blue eyes that no one could resist. Except for me, 'cause I'm awesome.

"Hmm..." Demyx said. Oh, great. He was in thinking mode. Never let Demyx think. Bad things could happen. "I want some be-"

I quickly threw my hand over his mouth and finished for him. "Berries! He wants some berries! Let's go to the super market, shall we?" Demyx attempted to bite the palm of my hand but failed epically. You can't bite someone's palm when it's over your mouth. It's impossible...I think...I'm not so sure...All I know is that Demyx couldn't do it...But he is kinda retarded, anyway. So, I guess it didn't really matter. Whatever.

I pulled my hand away from his mouth and he said, "I don't like berries!"

"Yes, you do." I said through gritted teeth and hoping that he got the hint.

"Oh! Oh, yeah! I do! I love berries! Yum, yum!" He rubbed his tummy and smiled that big, dorky smile of his. I looked over at Roxas in hopes that he wasn't suspicious, but, alas, he had that usual sceptical look upon his face. He looked over at me and then a smirk shown on his face instead, which was something I didn't want to see. It meant that he had an evil plan up his sleeve.

"Okay!" He said happily while clinging on to my arm. "Let's go, Axie!" He giggled and snuggled into my side. I tried hopelessly to shake him off but it didn't work. He was holding on too tight.

"Aww!" Marluxia said happily. "You guys look so cute together! You guys could be a future couple!"

"Wha-?!" I stuttered out. I knew my face was turning red from embarrassment. I could just feel it. "Marluxia! Demyx! Pry him off of me!" I started to shake my arm even harder, but the little twerp held on just as tight. And instead of my dear friends helping me, they laughed. Loudly and obnoxiously. I gave up and stomped over to the park exit with them following and still laughing, and Roxas still clinging to me. I could even hear him laughing. I let out a loud sigh. I really hated my life.

When we got to the supermarket, Roxas went straight to the candy isle. Demyx and Marluxia were going to buy beer with their fake ideas while I distracted the kid. I wish I could've went to go get the beer instead, but whatever.

As I walked down the isle, Roxas kept grabbing bags and bags of candy. He walked over to me and threw them all into my arms and said, "Thank you very much, Axie."

"Don't call me that!" I growled. "And like hell I'm gonna buy you all of this! I barely have enough money for two bags of this junk."

"Well," He said with a sigh, "It's not my fault that you're so poor. You should've thought about that before going to the supermarket, dumb-dumb." He stuck his tongue out at me which made me really want to sock him in that cute little face of his. But I didn't. I had to prove that I was the adult and that whatever a little kid said to me wouldn't effect me. Nope. Not one bit...Okay, maybe a little. But you know, I don't care, 'cause I'm an adult...Okay, so I'm 16! Close enough!

"Fine, then if you won't buy me this candy," Roxas said while grabbing the bags of candy out of my hands and throwing them onto an empty shelf, "Then I'll tell your mom that Demyx kissed you."

My face turned red from embarrassment. I bet it was even redder than my hair. Now, that was hard to believe. This little shit was going to blackmail me?! I wanted to murder him right there in the store, but knew it would be too risky so I attempted to shake it off.

"Fine, you little brat." I said simply and started to walk away from Roxas, only taking two bags of candy with me, since that was all I could afford.

I glanced back at Roxas and could see the smug look on his face. This kid was going to be the death of me. I just knew it.

"Hey Axie and Roxas!" Marluxia's voice called out. He held a case of beer in one hand and a bag of chips in another while Demyx and Larxene lingered nearby. "Aww, that's so sweet. Buying the kid candy. You would be a great big brother!"

I knew he was teasing me. I could feel it. I growled and rolled my eyes. "No, I'm buying this for Demyx." It was a quick save, but then led to Demyx staring at me with wide eyes and an even bigger grin.

"Really?!" He shrieked. "You love me that much, huh? How sweet! Take me, Axel, I'm yours!" The little drama queen wrapped his arms around me as if I had just proposed to him.

"Get off of me! We're in public!" I yelled, struggling within his grasp while the others laughed, including Roxas, even though he didn't know what was funny, exactly.


	3. Tattoo

_**EDIT: **Edited this one as well. What I edited was the talk about 'love' and why Roxas wanted to go to the bar. I felt like him wanting to protect his mom was a much better cause than him wanting to go to pretend to be a grownup.  
_

_~Hinata_

**~2 years later~**

"Axel," My mom said as she put her makeup on in the mirror, "Cassandra and I are going out on a double date with these guys we met a few weeks back so we need you to babysit Roxas for her while we're out."

"Mom," I sighed as I slumped onto the couch, "He's 6 years old now. He should be able to take care of himself. I have my own life to deal with, which means putting up applications for colleges and shit like that."

"We both know that all you've been doing since you've got out of school was play video games, eat, sleep, and watch TV. You've barely even been outside." By now, my mom had her hands on her hips and she was giving me the 'look'. You know, that look that moms give their kids when they're serious about something. It's some sort of scary mom thing.

"So?" I asked, while digging my hand into a bag of potato chips and shoving the handful into my mouth. She gave me a glare scary then usual which told me that I should just give in, which I did.

"Fine." I moaned while leaning back on the couch.

"You're such a drama king." She laughed while fixing her hair a little bit. The doorbell rang and she rushed to answer it. I sighed. I had a blast not seeing the little brat for the few days that I had away from him. It was like a mini vacation for me. Much to my dimise, he grew to be more annoying than before. His blonde hair was becoming spikier and messier, but his eyes were still the same: big and blue.

"Hey, Axie!" Roxas' voice rang through the house.

"Hello, Roxas," I groaned. "Long time, no see..."

"I know, right?" He giggled happily as he plopped himself down by me on the couch. "I have to tell you what happened at school today!"

"I don't really care..." I muttered.

"But it's about you!" He said excitedly. And before I could say that I really didn't want to hear it, he continued, "Today at school, my friend Hayner was talking about pretending to be a grown up and stuff and then I told him that I had a friend who was actually a grown up! He asked me who and I said that it was you! He wants to meet you, badly!"

"I don't really care." I muttered.

"But, Axie!" He moaned with a frown now on his face instead of the obnoxious smile he usually wore nowadays. "I thought you'd be happy that you're so popular with my friends! You should take me to the bus stop tomorrow!"

"I think I'll pass." I said while taking a drink of the coke on the coffee table and flipping through the channels. I landed on Cartoon Network to watch Adventure Time.

"You can be such a jerk sometimes." He pouted and turned towards the TV to watch it too. I knew how to shut him up. That's just how cool I am.

"Okay," My mom said as her and Cassandra walked into the living room. "We'll be leaving. Have fun, you two."

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered while barely paying attention. "You too." She bent down and kissed me lightly on the forehead while Cassandra hugged Roxas goodbye. They walked out and we were left in silence except for the sounds coming from the television.

"What do you wanna do?" Roxas asked after a while of silence.

"This." I pointed towards the TV.

"Well, that's boring." He mumbled. "Why can't we go outside or something. It's a nice day."

"So? Who needs to go outside. It's a boring day. Just deal with it."

"Seriously, Axie. It's not good to stay inside all day. Why don't we drive somewhere. You have your license, right?"

"Yeah, but I have no clue where you wanna go."

"To the bar that our moms are going to! I want to make sure that guy doesn't hurt my mom." He said with determination in his voice.

"Hell to the no." I replied simply. "For one, you're too young, and another thing I can get in trouble with our moms if they catch us. Do you know how much trouble I'd get in?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kiddo," I said while standing up to go refill my glass, "You have a lot to learn."

He followed closely behind and continued to complain, "But I know a lot about everything! My mom's important to me."

"Your mom will be fine, trust me. These guys seem like they really like them."

"Do you think they're in love? If he likes her a lot that means he's in love with her, right? Axie, do you have someone that you like a lot?"

"Hmm...Why would I tell you?"

"Because I wanna know! Tell me!"

"Fine." I sighed and ran my hand through my spiky red hair. "I like...No one. How's that for ya?" Just then, the door opened and Demyx walked in.

"Hey, buddy." He chirped as he slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Demyx," Roxas started, "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." He said while taking his arm away from me and sinking down to the 6 year old's level.

"Do you have someone that you really, really like?"

"Well," Demyx said, "Why are you getting into this all of a sudden?"

"I just wanna know is all." Roxas replied while batting his girlish eyelashes innocently.

"Well, if you want to know, the person I like is in this room right now." I just knew who he meant when he said that. The thing about Demyx was that you could never tell if he was joking or serious. Life was like a game to him. He looked over at me and smiled that big, goofy grin of his.

"Demyx," I sighed. "You got to be kidding me."

"Hey," He said while standing up and changing the subject, "Your birthday was a week ago, right?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well, I have the perfect present for you, Mr. Axel," He said while dragging me over to the shoe rack, "We are going out somewhere."

"Where do you want to go exactly?" I questioned. It wasn't everyday that Demyx had a plan to go somewhere. He just went where his feet took him.

"I know that you wanted to get something for a long time and I think that now will be the perfect time. Get your shoes on. You're driving."

We pulled into a tattoo parlor and I knew exactly what he was getting me: the green tear drop tattoos I wanted since middle school. "Why are we at some stinky place?" Roxas groaned. "I was hoping we were going somewhere fun."

"Just hang on for a second," Demyx said to Roxas, "We'll be out in no time and then we'll go out and do something."

I stepped out of the car with excitement running through my veins as we opened the door to the tattoo place. It was loud and there was heavy metal playing in the backround. A big, tough guy dressed in biker leather came up to us.

"Hey," He said as he looked us over. His eyes lingered a little longer on Roxas. I bet he was wondering why a little kid was inside the tattoo shop. "You guys here for a tattoo?"

"I'm not," Demyx started in his confident voice, "But my friend, Axel, is. He's looking for someone to give him tear drops a little under his eyes."

"Heh." Was all the guy could say. "Follow me, ladies." If he wasn't so big and scary, I would totally kick his ass.

We went to a chair in the way back of the shop and he motioned for me to sit down so I did. Now that I really thought about it, I was nervous as all get out. He brought out the needle and stuff he needed to make the tatoo.

He noticed me tense and said, "Relax, kid. It'll only take a second."

While he worked on the tattoo, I hadn't realized that I was holding Demyx's hand until towards the end, and even then I really didn't feel like pulling away. Roxas just stared in awe at everything that was going on.

When it was done, I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror and the tear drops under my eyes looked absolutely wonderful. I loved them! "Wow..." Was all I could really say as I inspected them in the mirror.

"Yeah, yeah." The guy said. I found out from the name tag on his jacket that his name was Larry. It reminded me of Larry the Lobster from the cartoon, Spongebob.

"Thank you." I said and Demyx paid him and we walked out of the shop and towards the vehicle. I didn't even notice that I was still holding Demyx's hand until we got closer to the car. I pulled away and acted casual as I unlocked the car and got in the driver seat.

"So," I started while looking in the review mirror at Roxas, "Where do you guys want to go?"

"Ice cream shop!" Roxas and Demyx both chirped up at the same time. Not to be stereotypical or anything but, blondes and their sweets. I sighed and started the car up to head towards the nearest ice cream parlor.


	4. Love

_**Note: There is a little AxelxDemyx action in this. Not too bad, but there still is. I know this fic may seem like a AxelxDemyx fic but, trust me, it isn't. It's just something I have to write to get to where I'm trying to go with this. So, don't worry. :D**_

_**Chapter 4**_

When we got to the ice cream parlor, Roxas rushed out of the car to go inside and see what kind of ice cream they had. Unfortunately, it left me and Demyx in the vehicle, alone. Normally, I wouldn't mind being alone with Demyx, but today was different. It just seemed weird. Maybe it was because I was unaware that I was holding his hand earlier, but whatever. The thing was, it was very awkward.

"Well," We both started at the same time and then stared at each other as if waiting for the other one to finish what they were saying.

"You go first." I said towards the blonde.

"Nah," He started, "You probably have something more important to say, so go ahead."

"Not really."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Your hair's so red."

"Hey! Don't change the subject!"

"I wasn't. What are you talking about?" He started rubbing his hands through my hair, which he knew I hated, and I kept attempting to pull his hands away. After a while of acting like complete idiots, he grabbed both my hands and stared at me weirdly. I knew Demyx for a long time and I never saw him give me the look that he did.

I meant to pull my hands away but I froze. It felt like I couldn't move. I think he took that as an 'okay' to go ahead and do whatever it was that he wanted to do.

He started to lean forward to kiss me but I managed to move my head back so his mouth couldn't reach mine. "Demyx," I whispered, "Not here, okay? This is too weird at the moment."

"Hurry up!!" Roxas' voice shouted from outside the car. Demyx gave me a sad look that was quickly changed into a happy smile.

"We should do as the kid says, right?" He said cheerfully before letting my hands go and getting out of the car. Shortly after him, I got out as well and we walked into the ice cream parlor.

* * *

When we got home, Demyx just stood by the door like he wasn't allowed to be in the house, which we both knew was a bunch of bull shit, considering he always came into the house uninvited all the time. He never even knocked anymore.

"That ice cream was so good!" Roxas shrieked as he jumped on the couch.

"Hey!" I shouted at him. "Don't jump on the couch, idiot!" I pulled him off the couch and he pouted and sat on the floor to watch Spongebob Squarepants. I was about to turn towards where Demyx was when I felt two arms wrap around my waist and a head rested on my shoulder.

"Let's talk in your room." He whispered against my ear which gave me the chills. He then let go and walked up the stairs and towards the direction of my room. I turned towards Roxas and I could feel my face becoming almost as red as my hair, which probably looked pretty funny considering my hair is really red.

"Roxas," I started, while noticing that my voice went up a few octaves than usual. I cleared my throat and continued, "I'll be right back. I have to go do something in my room."

"Can I come?" He jumped up excitedly.

"No." I replied before walking off. When I got halfway up the stairs, I looked down to see if Roxas was staying, and surely enough, he was back to watching Spongebob. I continued my way up and walked into my room.

When I got inside, I saw Demyx staring out of the window as if it was the first time he ever really looked out of it. "Shut the door." He said and I obeyed hesitantly.

"Okay," I started, "What's your deal, Demyx? You've been acting very weird, late-" I was cut off by lips pressing softly onto mine that tasted of cigarettes mixed with strawberry ice cream. He pulled away and leaned in for another kiss, which I allowed because I was too frozen to do anything about it. After a few soft, short kisses, I started to give in and kiss back. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I wrapped mine around his waist as we kissed. It was weird to be kissing my best friend, but at the time, it felt right and good. His tongue explored my mouth which tasted like cinnamon. Who knew that you could tell what a person ate by just kissing them. It was kinda neat.

He gently pushed me onto my bed which was behind me and he climbed ontop of me and continued to kiss me. We parted for breath and he started to nibble on my neck which made me let out a little moan. He kissed where he bit and kissed his way back to my mouth. I could feel his erection press against the lower part of my stomache and it brought me back to reality. "R-Roxas is downstairs..." I stuttered while feeling my face grow hot.

"He'll be okay." Demyx muttered as he sucked on the skin of my neck once more.

"I'm s-serious, Dem!" I shouted between moans.

"What's going on?!" A voice shrieked from the door way. I looked up to see Roxas looking horrified at the sight of Demyx on top of me. Demyx got up and sat on the bed beside me.

"Nothing, Roxas." I said while sitting up.

"Was he strangling you?" Roxas asked as he ran over by my side. "If he was, I'll kill him! I'll make sure he never hurts you again!" He gave a really mean glare towards Demyx and then turned back to me.

"He wasn't hurting me." I said as if it was the stupidest thing in the world, which it really was. I mean, seriously! This kid was just too innocent. Maybe it was because he was only 6, but I don't know.

"Then what was he doing?" He asked innocently.

"He was...." I started and then looked over at Demyx for help.

"I was saving him because he was choking." He said simply. Roxas seemed to believe this and then walked towards the door.

He turned around and said, "Are you guys coming? I'm hungry."

"Didn't you just have ice cream?" I asked out of annoyance.

"Yeah, but it wasn't as filling as you thought it was."

I sighed and said, "Okay, I'll be down in a minute to make you food."

"Okay!" He said happily before running out of the room and down the stairs. I turned towards Demyx and he kissed me again, lighter and very quick this time.

"So...?" He questioned, looking at me. I stared back blankly because I had no idea where he was going with that. "Are we together?" He asked after a couple of minutes of cluelessness.

"I guess." I said with a little laugh out of embarrassment. I was never one to talk about relationships out loud. I just thought it to be kind of weird. Maybe because it was my first real relationship with anyone.

"Mmkay." He said before kissing me lightly one more time. "Let's go down stairs to eat. I'm hungry." We both couldn't help but laugh at that. He stood up and took my hand and we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"You go hang with Roxas," I said while opening the fridge. "I'll make food."

"Okay." He replied and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. I pulled out ingrediants to make nachos, which I did an excellent job on, might I say.

We ate in silence except for the loud, obnoxious voice of Roxas repeating quotes from Spongebob. "I knew no good would come from city folk and their flying machines!" He shouted in his impression of an old man voice, which wasn't very good. But it was worth a try, I guess. Demyx sat near me and our legs brushed from under the table. It made me blush slightly but I pretended not to notice.

After a while of eating nachos, his hand brushed against mine from under the table and we held hands. Roxas didn't notice anything though as he continued to go on about some old guy named Old Man Jankins, or something like that.

The front door opened up which made me and Demyx quickly pull our hands away. My mom would kill if she found out me and him were dating now. She wouldn't ever let him stay the night anymore.

"Hey, kids!" She shouted happily. It was obvious that her and Cassandra were drunk. "The date was a sucess!" She giggled madly. "We're going out again tomorrow night."

"Yep." Cassandra agreed while giggling. "They were so nice."

"They were." Then both Cassandra and my mom went off into a giggling fit as they sat down on the couch.

"I'm glad you had fun." I said over their laughter.

"Honey," My mom called, "Can you drive Cassandra and Roxas home? I think she's too drunk to go, herself."

"Yeah." I said while standing up and picking up the car keys that were on the counter. Demyx followed close behind while Roxas walked by his mom to make sure she got in the car alright.

* * *

_So, there you have it. Once again, I'm sorry if you don't like the couple of AxelxDemyx but it needs to be done so everything can go along smoothly in the fic. Don't worry too much about it :D_

_The next chapter will be another time skip. This time skip is going to be longer. I think it's about 6 years later. So, Axel will be 24 and Roxas will be 12 years old._

_I hope you liked it and please review :)_


	5. Dangerous

_**Note: Axel is now 24 and Roxas is 12 years old. Also, it's going to start going into a bit of Roxas' POV too. Oh, and Axel teaches English class for the high school sophmores.**_

**_Chapter 5_**

"Hello class," I started while setting my books on the desk, "You can all just call me Axel. No need to be formal here." The class of high school sophmores just stared back at me blankely. None of them seemed ready to learn. They all seemed like they were ready to die.

"Anyone want to pass these adjective papers out?" I asked. A hand rose and a girl stood up. She had had silverish blue hair and seemed kinda tall for her age.

"I will." She said while walking up to the front of the room and taking the papers out of my hand.

"Why, thank you..." I trailed off because I didn't really know any of their names yet.

"Aqua." She finished for me before turning and passing the papers down the rows.

"Thank you, Aqua."

* * *

"So, I heard you're a teacher at Key Heart High School." Roxas said as we walked around outside.

"Yeah." I said as I pulled out my pack of cigarrettes and put one in my mouth and lit it. I sucked in and pulled it out of my mouth to let out a puff of smoke.

"Don't smoke," Roxas ordered, "It's bad for you."

"It's my life, Roxas," I sighed, "I can do whatever I want. How was your first day of seventh grade, by the way?"

"It was okay." He muttered while kicking a pepple across the street. "I made a new friend."

"Really?" I was surprised. Roxas never really made any friends. The only one he really had was Hayner.

"Yeah. He was getting bullied for confessing his love to the student teacher in math class."

"Wait," I said while stopping in my tracks, "Isn't your student teacher a guy?"

He turned towards me and said, "Yeah. Why? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," I replied, "I was just a little surprised that your friend would know that he's gay already."

"Oh," Roxas said before continuing to walk, "Personally, I don't see what the problem is. I mean, I'm in love with y-" Roxas paused and his eyes seemed to widen for a second before he looked down at the ground.

_**~Roxas' POV~**_

I couldn't believe on what I was about to say. My face turned red as I stared down at the ground. I was about to tell him I loved him!

Just recently, I started to have these weird dreams about me and Axel. It was never anything too bad, though. Mainly, it was us being in love and kissing. Just childish things. The dreams, though, started to make me wonder on how I really felt about him.

"So, how are you and Demyx?" I decided to change the subject quickly before he had any time to react. I knew that if I brought up Demyx, he'd forget everything and he'd never shut up. Usually, I don't like to do that, but this was a special case.

And almost as quickly as I called it, his eyes lit up with joy and love as he said, "I'm thinking of proposing to him once we get settled into oukr new house."

"Really?" I asked while noticing that I didn't sound as happy for him as I wanted to. Luckily, he was too lost in his own little world, so he didn't even notice.

"Yep." He replied with that smug grin that I always loved. It just looked so perfect on his face. "Oh! I have to get home! It's my turn to make dinner tonight. Bye, Rox." He gave me a quick hug and I almost didn't want to let go, but I had to. He ran off towards the opposite direction to where his mom lived.

Him and Demyx still lived with his mom. They've been saving up to buy their own house and now they've gotten really close. Luckily, they found a house really near mine. Closer than Axel's mom's house was, which made me feel really good inside. They just have to fill out papers and junk and then pay for it and move in. Axel said that it would take about a year to do so.

I was so happy to find out that soon, Axel and I would be neighbors and I could go to his house every day and hang out with him. I blushed just thinking about it.

* * *

"Hey, Roxas!" Sora shouted while running up to me in the hallway of the middle school. "Thanks for helping me out yesterday. You're my hero." He lightly patted me on the back before we continued to walk.

"You're welcome." I said with a smile. "I know how you feel, so I decided to help. It's not right for people to make fun of you for being in love with someone. That's just wrong."

"You know how I feel?" Sora asked happily, his blue eyes gleaming. Sora had the same eyes as mine and, to tell you the truth, we look a lot alike. We could pass off as brothers.

"Yeah," I said as I started to open my locker. It felt so weird to finally say that out loud. "He's a teacher too. I've known him for almost my whole life."

"Does he teach here?" Sora seemed really interested.

"No. He teaches at the High School."

"Seriously?! That's awesome!! I wish we could see him!" I closed my locker and started to walk down the hallway with Sora following close behind.

"Well, if you want, Hayner and I were thinking of having a sleep over. You can join us. It'll be fun."

"That would be so cool!! We could play truth or dare and seven minutes in heaven!"

"Maybe not seven minutes in heaven, but we can play truth or dare."

"Okay!" We got to our first class, which was math, and Sora sat in a desk near where the student teacher, Riku, usually sat. He had his usual shoulder-length silver hair tied back in a pony tail today which made it so you could see his eyes better. They were a sea green which were unique and I think that's one of the reasons Sora liked him.

"Hello, Riku." Sora said shyly. He just nodded his head towards him and returned to typing on the computer. I noticed that our teacher wasn't there and that Riku was now walking towards the front of the classroom to hand out math problems.

Sora turned towards me and whispered, "Roxas, look! Riku's our teacher for the day! I get to hear him talk some more!"

"Cool." Was all I could say. It made me kind of hope that when I get to high school, that I get Axel for my english teacher.

* * *

After school, I walked over to the high school to meet up with Axel. Sora really wanted to tag along so I let him. "Wow," Sora said like he was in shock, "The high school is huge!!"

"Yeah," I said, "It is." We walked into the school and both took visitor passes and found Axel's classroom where he was grading papers at his desk.

"Hi, Axel." I said in a shy voice. I don't know why I was so shy around him all of the sudden. Maybe it was because I was starting to realize our age difference.

"Hey, Rox....Who's that?" He looked over at Sora who smiled a really big smile.

"Oh," I said, pointing towards Sora, "That's the friend I told you about yesterday. He wanted to meet you."

"You were right," Sora said happily, "He _is_ hot!"

"Sora!" I shouted out of embarrassment. I could feel my face get real hot as I blushed.

Axel just laughed. It wasn't a cruel laugh, but a happy laugh, if that made any sense at all. I turned towards him and he said, "Why thank you, Roxas. I'm glad you think so." It was hard to look at him on the way home. I still too embarrassed.

"So," I started as we walked away from Sora's house after dropping him off, "Hayner, Sora, and I were thinking of having a sleep over on Friday night and we want to know if you want to come.....It'll be lonely there because mom won't be home and she wouldn't want us home alone with out an adult."

"Sure," He said, "Where's your mom going anyway?"

"Out on a date with her boyfriend." My mom just got a new boyfriend which made her barely ever home. Which made me home alone...A lot.

"Again?" He sighed. "Your mom's always gone nowadays."

"I know." We turned the corner and were by my house. "Well, I'll see you later, Axel."

"Okay," He said. "See you tomorrow." I couldn't help it but I kissed him on the cheek before running off into the house. My face looked so red when I looked in the hallway mirror. I couldn't believe. He made my heart beat so fast. This could be dangerous.

**_~Axel's POV~_**

I couldn't believe it. Roxas just kissed me. On the cheek. Not that bad, right? It was still akward. I felt a little dizzy after it, which also freaked me out. I couldn't have feelings for a kid. That would make me a pedophile. I am not a pedophile! I love Demyx. Demyx is the one I love. I kept saying that in my head as I continued on my way home. I love Demyx. I love him. No one else. I walked in the door and saw Demyx sitting on the couch with his sitar and playing a song for my mom. He looked over and smiled at me. For once in my life, I felt to guilty to be in his presense. I was just letting that get to my head. It wasn't my fault, right? The kid did it. Not me. This could be dangerous.

* * *

_Okay, so this chapter was just a little fluffy. It's starting to become more easier to write with both Roxas and Axel getting older. No more time skips until a couple more chapters yet. Please review. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. Your reviews keep me writing :D_

_**Random Note: I was listening to Dangerous by Cascada while writing this chapter. It's a good song. Look it up if you get a chance.**_


	6. Captured

_I decided to bring in two people I hadn't really brought in yet. I'll give you a hint: One is a retarded criminal and the other one has an obnoxious voice that makes you want to punch her in the face. Good enough for you? I think so xD_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Captured**_

**_~Friday~_**

It was Friday, which made me extremely happy. The sleep over that night! I was so excited. It was my first real sleep over and Axel was coming. It just made everything great. "Today is going to be a wonderful day." I said with a sigh and a smile as I got dressed for school. Usually going to school bothers me, but not today.

I walked outside and breathed in the fresh air. It was just wonderful to be alive, for once. Nothing could stop me from my good mood. It was also the first time that I wasn't moping around because of Axel. I even forgot that I kissed him that one day. It didn't even matter to me anymore. Actually, the next day after that happened, both Axel and I never mentioned it again. It was as if it never happened.

I walked down the empty morning street, towards the middle school. The birds were chirping and a light breeze ran through my hair. I was in such a good mood that I didn't even notice the vehicle pulling up next to me.

"Hey," A voice called. I turned and noticed a dark blue jeep with two men inside it. The one who spoke to me looked like he was in his mid twenties. He had pink hair and it looked as if I knew him from somewhere. I couldn't really place on where I had seen him before. The guy who was driving was actually a girl if you looked hard enough. She was blonde and, like the guy talking, she also looked like someone I had met before somewhere.

"Yeah?" I asked. It was kind of weird to have some total strangers talk to me, but I didn't really think too much of it.

"Do you know what time it is? Someone stole our radio out of the car and our cell phones died, so we have no clue."

"Uh..." I said while pulling my phone out of my pocket. The backround on my phone was a picture of me and Axel smiling. I took it about two weeks back when we hung out at the park. The pink haired man brought his head out the window to look at it. "It's 7:10." I said, closing my phone.

"Okay," The guy nodded his head, "Can we ask you something else?"

"Sure."

"Do you know where the nearest bank is?"

"Not exactly, but I know the direction of it."

"Would it be okay if you went with us to it. We'll drive you to school if you want."

"Uh...Sorry. I can't. I really do have to get to school. I'm running kind of late."

"Don't worry. We just need to get money out. That's all. You'll get to school in no time." He smiled as if he was trying to be friendly, but in reality, I was kind of getting creeped out.

"I'm sorry, but please ask someone else." I said before walking off. To my disappointment, they followed me.

"It'll be real quick. You can trust us. We're friends of Axel. Remember me?" I looked at him and that's when it hit me. Axel used to hang out with them as a kid. The guy was Marluxia and the girl was Larxene.

"Marluxia?" I questioned while walking closer to the vehicle.

He smiled and for some reason, it felt safe to go with them. I knew that they wouldn't hurt me because they were good friends of Axel. Anyone who was friends of Axel, was a friend of mine. I got into the backseat and it locked. I looked at the front to notice that they did have a radio. That wasn't what really scared me. What really scared me was the fact that they weren't asking for directions. Instead, they were speeding down the main road and onto the freeway. I tried desperately to open the door, only to notice it was child locked.

"Let me out, please." I said while trying to act calm, but I was sure they could hear the panic in my voice.

"Sorry, but that won't be happening, Roxas." Marluxia said while turning in his seat to look at me. His face looked the complete opposite of friendly, it looked dark and scary.

"What do you want from me?" I asked while trying to take deep breaths.

"Axel owes me money," He replied with a little laugh, "A lot of money. You'll just be our captive until he pays me back. And who knows, there might be another use for you." Larxene, after being so silent, let out a cackle that made my ears feel like they were bleeding.

"Yeah, I know what you're gonna do." She said in a shrill voice. "Oh, how I feel sorry for you, Roxy. You have no clue what's in store for you. If only you knew."

"W-What do you mean?" I shouted with tears welling up in my eyes.

"Larxene," Marluxia whined, "Don't scare the boy. He's already scared enough as it is."

"You're right." Larxene replied in her obnoxious voice. Her green eyes glimmered as she stared at me through the rearview mirror. "I'll be surprised if the boy doesn't piss his pants."

The tears that I threatened to hold back, started to flow out. I grabbed my phone to quickly text Axel of the situation but Marluxia snatched it away from me.

"No texting for you, young man." He said while shaking a finger at me in a teasing way. He opened my phone and stared down at the picture. "Aww! What a cute picture! Do you have any more? You guys are so cute together. Are you in love?"

"N-No!" I said while trying to hold back the sobs that wanted so desperately to escape my lips.

"Let's give him a jingle, shall we?" He said happily while hitting the number 2 on my speed dial (number 1 was my voice mail) and waited for a bit until someone answered.

**~Axel's POV~**

The first hour of the school day was always the one I hated the most. I always went through 6 cups of coffee in just that hour. Especially since I had a rough night the night before. It's not what you think, you sickos. I had to start on filling out the paper work last night. It takes forever! I didn't go to bed until 4 in the morning, but then had to wake up at 5, so I only got one hour of sleep! Demyx was so lazy. I didn't know why he couldn't fill out some of the papers while I was working the day before.

The class was almost completely empty today because there was some field trip or something. I only had 10 students and usually there was about 30, so that meant that more than half of the students were gone. I didn't even see the point in coming to school.

I let out a sigh and sat back in my seat while the students went through silent study period. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I knew that usually I wasn't really supposed to answer it, but it was dead in the classroom, so I knew they really wouldn't care.

I pulled out my phone and saw that Roxas was calling. It was kind of strange for him to be calling in the morning like that, considering he was supposed to be in school at this point.

"Hello?" I answered in a whisper.

"Hey, Axie! Are you busy?" I hadn't heard that voice or that nickname in forever.

"Marluxia?" I asked. I hadn't seen him since him and Larxene dropped out of school and got their GEDs. "Why do you have Roxas' phone?" I thought it was a little weird that Marluxia had gotten a hold of Roxas' phone.

"Remember when you borrowed my car and crashed it?" He asked as if it was no big deal. I did remember and it made my face pale just thinking about it. I was 15 and couldn't get my license because my mom thought I wasn't ready yet. I was so pissed off that I ran out and over to Marluxia's house. We went into his garage and he showed me this really nice and expensive car. To make me feel better, he let me take it out for a drive. I didn't know what I was doing and I was lucky enough not to go to jail. I trashed the thing. He said it was no big deal, but I could tell he was angry as hell.

"Y-Yeah...That was ages ago." I said, trying to act calm. Did they kidnap Roxas or something? "What about it?"

"Well, now that you're all grown up and have a job and everything, I think it's time to tell you that you owe me 50,000 dollars." My eyes grew wide and one of my students, Aqua walked up to me.

"What's wrong?" She asked out of concern.

"Hang on," I told Marluxia and pulled the phone away from my ear. "Aqua, can you watch the class? I have to take a very important phone call." She nodded her head and I walked out of the classroom and into the teacher bathrooms. I made sure it was empty before I continued.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked in hope that he really was just kidding.

"Serious as pie, my dear friend. Serious as pie." He said with a little laugh. "We even got Roxas here with us. We're all going for a joy ride. He's having so much fun." In the backround, I swore I heard Roxas crying.

"You better not hurt him." I threatened.

"Then you better pay up." He said in a more serious tone then before. "I need that money, Axel, by next year, or your little kitten is going to be murdered...With this new sythe I bought!" He giggled and hung up. I almost dropped my phone in shock. Roxas was going to be murdered...And I only had one year to come up with 50,000 dollars...? There was no way that was going to happen. I barely made enough money to support Demyx and me as it was. How was I going to come up with all of that...?

**~Roxas' POV~**

After I heard that Axel only had a year to come up with 50,000 dollars before I die, I already gave up hope. I wish I just continued on to school like normal. Then none of this would've happened. I would still have my sleep over and everything would be great. When Maluxia hung up, I started to sob loudly until he turned around in the seat and slapped me.

"Shut your mouth. I don't want to hear it." He said sternly before turning back around. I rubbed my cheek tried desperately to stop sobbing so I wouldn't get hit again. The side of my face stung and it only made more tears run down my face.

After a while, we pulled up to an abandoned looking house. Some windows were smashed and had dusty curtains that covered what was inside. Larxene got out and walked in the house. Maluxia got out as well but opened the back door and pulled me out as well. He held my hand as he dragged me up the old, rotten steps and into the musty smelling house.

"Welcome home, Roxy." Maluxia said happily while breathing in the stale air as if it was the best smelling house in the world. The house had only a dusty couch and coffee table. There were boxes all over the place and it just looked dull and scary. It looked like something out of a horror movie.

Pictures, that looked like they were from 60 years ago, hung on the walls. I didn't have any time to really look at them, though, because Marluxia dragged me down the hallway and towards a room at the end of the hall. My heart started to pound really fast and hard as we entered the room and he threw me down on this ancient bed. As I landed on it, dust actually flew up into the air, making me cough.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked while trying not to choke on the foul smell. He grinned and ran a hand through his pink hair.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He giggled happily. "We are going to have a blast!"

* * *

_I have no clue where I got this new idea from. It wasn't on the original plan. I guess I thought the plan needed a little more life to it. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! :D_


	7. Hope

_I have a question for you all. Would anyone be interested in being a Beta for this story for me? I really would like one, just to help me out. If you're interested, then let me know :D_

_Oh and I noticed that in the last chapter, I messed up the number O_O_

_It's supposed to be chapter 6, just so you know :D_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Hope**_

I woke up in hopes that everything would be back to normal. I would be at home and I'd be able to see Axel. Instead, I woke up to the smell of mold and knew that everything that had happened was not a dream. Axel was no where, and I was in danger.

Standing up from the bed, I looked around. It was dark out, which meant I had been out for hours. There were no noises in the house that I could here. "They must be out somewhere." I thought as I walked down the hallway, until I saw Marluxia fast asleep on the couch in the living room. I decided to make my break away.

I walked as quietly as I could to the door that led to outside. Once I opened the door, a voice said, "Not so fast, Roxie." I turned and saw Marluxia sitting up. "Do you need me to repeat what happened earlier?" My eyes grew wide as he reminded me of what had happened.

_~Flashback~_

_Marluxia climbed on top of me and rubbed his face in my hair. "G-Get off of me!" I shouted while trying to push him off. Unfortunately, I was too weak compared to him._

_"You're so cute, Roxy." He muttered as he trailed kisses from my forehead until he reached my lips. He tasted like beer and candy, which was a weird mixture._

_After that, it was too much for me to even remember._

_~Out of Flashback~_

I sighed in defeat as I retreated back into the bedroom, while limping. "Please, Axel." I pleaded under my breath as I laid down. "Please save me."

_**Axel's POV**_

"So, you're saying that we can't get married until you come up with 50,000 dollars to save Roxas?" Demyx said as we sat at the kitchen table. Demyx looked sceptical about the whole situation. "How do you know if they're even telling the truth about giving you Roxas if you give them the money? For all we know, Roxas could be dead right now."

"He's not dead." I said in a matter-of-fact way. "Marluxia isn't like that. He'd toy with him for a while until I bring him the money. Even then, he probably wouldn't have the heart to kill him. And besides, I'm not even going to give him the money. First, I'm going to find out the location of where they're at, and then I'll go and save Roxas."

"I don't think they would just hand you Roxas if you go there." Demyx said. "I've known Marluxia for a while and he may seem stupid, but he's not that dumb."

"You don't understand," I said while trying to fight back tears. I tried to busy myself by getting a glass of water, so Demyx wouldn't see the tears. "I need to get Roxas back."

"If I didn't know better, it sounds like you're in love with him." Demyx said with a slight laugh. I didn't think it was funny, however.

"I'm not." I said defensively while drinking some of the water from my glass. "I just care for him. I knew him since he was really little, you know that. And besides, he's 12 years old. That would be rape if we were ever together, which is disgusting."

"I know, I know." Demyx said while putting his hands up innocently. "I was just kidding. Calm down. I know you don't love him. You love me, right?"

"...Yeah, of course." I said after a short pause.

"There was a pause." Demyx said with worry on his face. "Why was there a pause?" He stood up and looked at me expectantly.

"I don't know." I said while turning my back on him to put the empty glass in the sink. "I was thinking about something. I'm sorry."

"Do you love me?" Demyx asked while walking close to me until he had me pinned against the counter.

"Of-Of course I do!" I said while gently pushing him back gently so that he wasn't so close.

"Prove it." He said with a look in his eyes that I knew all too well. He leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips. When he pulled back, he looked into my eyes before kissing me again, although a little more roughly this time.

I pulled away and looked at him. "I'm not in the mood, Dem." I walked passed him and up the stairs towards our room.

"You're a big jerk!" He called up after me, but I ignored him. When I got to the room, I shut the door and laid down on the bed.

I knew a nap wouldn't hurt, so I fell asleep.

That night, I had a dream that weirded me out more than anything in the world. I dreamt that Roxas was home and safe. He was crying and I was holding him. We ended up kissing, which turned into touching, which led to...sex. I woke up, breathing heavily. I didn't have to check to know that I had an erection. I looked over and saw Demyx sleeping peacefully beside me.

I decided not to wake him and to not bother with the erection. That was the least of my worries. I had just had a dream about a kid. A kid! Not just a kid, a 12 year old boy who most likely didn't even know what sex was. I felt dirty and disgusted with myself. I rolled on to my side and, after a long time, fell asleep.

* * *

_Well, sorry, but this was kind of a short chapter. This was really short, actually. I'm very sorry... I thought it was good to leave off where I did. Please review :D I promise the next chapter will be longer._


	8. Worst Idea I've Ever Come Up With

_New chapter is up thanks to Bazil-kun for being an amazing beta xD_

_Thank you so much, Bazil!_

_Anyway, please read and tell me what you think! I'll try working on the next chapter asap with Bazil. Enjoy!_

_**Warning: There is a bit of sexual content in this chapter. Just so you all's know**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8:The Worst Idea I've Ever Come Up With**_

_"I was so scared..." Roxas said, wiping his nose with the back of his sleeve. We were in my room and he was sitting on the bed, safe. _

_"I know, I know." Was all I could really think of to say as I walked towards Roxas, hugging him. "You're safe now. Everything will be alright."_

_He looked up at me with his big, blue eyes and I couldn't resist it any longer. My lips lightly found his in a soft, but loving kiss. It surprised me at how easily he responded to it as the kiss became rougher._

_Roxas crawled into my lap, straddling me, and shoving his tongue in my open mouth. Knowing that I was supposed to be the dominant one, I spun us around and laid him on the bed, leaning over him to where our noses were touching. "You're so cute." _

_I whispered against his lips before kissing him once more, letting my mouth trail kisses down to his neck, leaving love bites as I went. His soft moaning was heard, making it harder for me to control myself._

_Before long, I had stripped Roxas and myself from all of our clothing, marveling in the beauty of his childish, naked body. In the back of my mind, I knew it was wrong to be getting turned on by a child, but I couldn't help how I felt._

_Taking a bottle of lubricant, I rubbed on myself before putting some in his tight entrance. With that being done, I entered him, slowly at first, escalating at speed as it went on. Hearing him moan and yell my name was enough to-_

"Holy shit!" I gasped as I woke up the next day. Demyx was already awake and had gone down stairs way before me. It still seemed as if he was mad, so I didn't want to upset him too much, but I also had to deal with the fact that I had dreamt about my mom's friend's 12 year old son. There was definately something wrong with that.

I got dressed and went down stairs,thinking of ways to get Roxas back while trying to ignore the fact that I had a dirty dream of him. When I reached the bottom, Demyx and my mom were sitting in the living room and watching some stupid television channel about the Earth or something. I couldn't believe that Demyx was acting as if nothing was wrong. I didn't understand how he could be so calm when Roxas is out somewhere all alone. Really, I didn't even think his mom knew. She was probably worried when she noticed that Roxas never came home.

My mom looked over at me and smiled, "Hi, honey. How was your sleep?" I ignored her as I pulled out my cell phone and stepped outside. It was actually pretty cold out. Searching through my contacts, I landed on 'Roxas Home' and clicked call. It rang a few times before a man's voice answered.

"What?" He asked as if I had interrupted something extremely important. I didn't know who this man was, but I kind of figured that he was the guy that was dating Roxas' mom.

"I'm looking for Casandra." I said simply, not really wanting to talk to him any longer.

There was silence on the phone and then a woman's voice answered. "Hello?" She asked, "Who is this?"

"Axel." I replied impatiently. "Listen, I need to tell you something. Roxas is-" I stopped myself and thought for a moment. If I told her he was kidnapped because of me, she would freak and I would be in a lot of trouuble. I thought for a second and then finished, "Roxas is at my house. He's...uh...Helping me move things to our new house. Just so you know." I added and smiled. It was a good cover up until I got Roxas back.

"Really?" She seemed shocked but happy. "I was wondering why he never came home! But, why didn't he call me to let me know? I think I have the right to know where he is. He always calls."

"His...phone died and he doesn't remember his number too well..." I lied. At first, I didn't think she would believe me, but then things got worse.

"Can I talk to him?" She asked hopefully. I didn't think that she'd want to, which made me have to lie even more.

"He's sleeping right now. We had a long night of moving things." It was scary at how I was getting used to lying just from one phone call.

"Oh...Okay...I'm just glad he's alright. Tell him to come home before it gets dark, okay?"

"Uh, yeah, okay." My mind was racing. How was I supposed to get him back before dark? "Bye." I hung up before she could even say anything else. Turning to face my mom who looked curious, I smiled to reasure her.

"I have to go out and run some errands." Lying was a bad habit that I adopted in just a few minutes.

"Okay..." She looked at me as if trying to figure out what I was hiding, before turning on her heels and into the kitchen to make coffee. I grabbed my keys and walked out of the house, shutting the door behind me.

When I turned the car on, air immediantly hit me in the face. Turning the air off, I set the vehicle in reverse, backed out of the driveway, and drove off to where I believed Marluxia still went.

When we were teenagers, there was a hang out that we always went to. It was an old, abandoned house. Even though it was dusty and creepy looking, we found it to be the best hide out. There was a rumor that ghosts roamed the area of the family that used to reside in that house.

It's said that they died from a car crash two decades ago and no one had even bother to change anything of their house. The house was still the same as they had left it...20 years ago.

When I reached to where the house was, I noticed a black van in the driveway. He always had to make things obvious, didn't he? Parking my car on the side of the road, I got out, walking towards the door.

Knocking on it, I tried to look through the windows, but they were boarded up pretty well. Footsteps were heard rushing through out the house before the door opened slightly, revealing the all too familiar pink hair of my old friend, Marluxia.

He studied me for a second before saying, "Do you have the money?" I nodded my head, which was another lie, hoping that he would let me in, which he did.

When I stepped in the house, the old moldy smell was too familiar for me to care. I looked around to see if there was any sign of Roxas, which there wasn't.

"Where is he?" I asked, walking down the hallway.

"Wait!" He shouted, grabbing my arm and pulling me back. "You can't go in there! Give me the money first."

"I need to see that Roxas is okay before I even think about paying you." I shook him off my arm and walked towards the door at the end of the hall, resting my palm on the door handle, turning it.

"Okay, but you won't like what you see." Marluxia said right before I opened the door. What I saw was disturbing, actually. Roxas' wrists were tied to the bed, a blindfold over his eyes and he was completely naked. It was sad, actually, at the thought of Marluxia raping a 12 year old boy, but it only brought me back to the dream I had, which wasn't much better.

"L-Leave me alone..." He muttered, turning his head away. The sight almost brought tears to my eyes. It was my fault he was like this. My fault that he had lost his cute little innocense.

"Roxas..." I whispered, walking over to him slowly. His head whipped back and I could see tears fall from under the blindfold. He didn't say anything, though. Roxas was just silent.

I turned and gave Marluxia a quick glare before sitting beside Roxas on the bed, pulling out my pocket knife and setting his wrists free. He almost instantly wrapped his arms around me, not bothering to take the blindfold off.

"Okay, now where's my money?" Marluxia asked impatiently from the door way. I looked over at him and stared at him for a second.

"You're sick, you know that?" I told him before standing up and searching the floor for Roxas' clothes.

"Oh, come on. It's not like you didn't want to do the same thing, Axie. In fact, you probably wanted to do much, much more than what I did."

I heard Roxas shiver slightly behind me, but didn't turn around. Instead I found his clothes and set them on the bed before pulling the blindfold off and looking into his blue eyes. "Get dressed." I told him before turning back towards Marluxia.

"Where's my money?" He whined, getting more impatient by the second.

"What money?" I asked with a smirk, raising an eyebrow. Just then, Larxene walked in, leaning against the door frame.

"Give us the fucking money. There's no way you can get him out of here with out handing the money over." She said in her shrill, scary voice, pulling out a shot gun. My eyes widened at the site of it, not knowing of what to do now that I had gotten that far. I looked over at Roxas who was too scared to even blink.

"So," She continued. "Are you going to play nicely, or do we have to use a couple of these fine, expensive bullets?" I knew then, that coming here with out a well thought out plan, was in fact, the worst idea I had ever came up with.

* * *

_Oh, Cliff hanger xD Please review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
